1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waveguides and more particularly unique waveguide configurations utilizing a plurality of an even number of flat-surfaced segments which have unique geometric characteristics and may be constructed of light weight materials.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Loudspeakers are well known and take the form of cones or horns. Conical loudspeakers have circular open ends and horns typically have rounded or straight edges such as rectangular open ends. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,403 illustrates various types of horns for ultralight loudspeakers. This patent describes a loudspeaker and enclosure assembly which includes a load bearing member exhibiting good thermal conductivity; at least one loudspeaker mounted on the load bearing member and in thermal engagement therewith; and its enclosure having walls formed of rigid lightweight material mounted on the load bearing member to enclose the at least one loudspeaker, whereby the assembly is easily moved and mounted and thermal energy generated by operation of the loudspeaker is effectively dissipated through the load bearing member. The enclosure may be a rigid foam-filled member defining a generally funnel-shaped bore therein to form a horn for the loudspeaker, whereby a modular construction of interchangeable integrally formed enclosures and horns can be achieved. However, this patent does not show the type of arrangement or assembly specifically claimed herein.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.